


Sad Yee Haw Hours

by Ro_Rozene



Series: Got that Sweet Cowpoke [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst for days, Female Reader, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Rozene/pseuds/Ro_Rozene
Summary: Just backing up my writing from tumblr.
Relationships: Andrew Milton/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Josiah Trelawny/Reader, Molly O'Shea/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader
Series: Got that Sweet Cowpoke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Before You Read

Before you read:

This is just an angst scenario starter event I did on Tumblr that I named Sad Yee-Haw Hours because (guess what) I was sad and wanted angst in my life lol.

So literally all of these are just angst scenarios.

I do plan on opening the event again in the future but as of now it is closed and I am not accepting requests. You can however, find my 18+ Rdr2 blog [here](https://lovingoutlaws.tumblr.com/)!

I don't own any gifs!

Uh besides that I give warnings before each scenario.


	2. "Everything is going to be okay." [Javier Escuella x Male Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: number 8, "everything is going to be ok", Javier and male reader? also i hope you dont feel too horrible and start feeling better and less stressed! stay strong ro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on May 15, 2020

Thank you so much baby. I’m just trying to take it one day at a time y’know? I hope you enjoy this! <3

[Originally posted by a-knight-to-remember](https://tmblr.co/ZCMxyW2noPSso)

Javier x Male Reader

Scenario Starter Number 8: “Everything is going to be okay.”

Warnings: Angst, mentions of blood/wounds/violence, a death

Words: 519

“Everything is going to be okay.”

It was an obvious lie but one that Javier stuck to as he held onto (Name)’s hand with all he had. He was just terrible at lying when his beloved was involved. It hurts to see him in this position all because they walked into the wrong saloon during the wrong hour for a set-up. It was cruel and stupid to stick around and try to fight back. They should’ve fled while they had the chance.

It costed him (Name). The bullet wound deep within his gut and most definitely not a clean wound. Digging around for it only made it worse.

You know your time is slowly creeping onto you. It hurt you more emotionally to see Javier so desperate to try and save your life. Each rough jostle the horse makes to get closer to camp hurts you physically. The gritting of your teeth makes Javier’s heart race faster since he is aware of how much pain you must be in.

You are simply too far from camp and bleeding everywhere. The poor horse is going to be stained for quite a while and be a tough reminder for Javier. Your time is coming and you begin to accept it. Javier may be right. Maybe everything is going to be okay because you have accepted your inevitable death. It will be okay for you.

For Javier? You know it’s going to be one of the worst pain he’s ever felt. Your bond with him has been something you have never experienced in your life. Javier described his love for you as unstoppable.

“ **Mi amor** , we are almost there,” Javier says.

It was another lie and it makes you smile. Your grip on Javier’s hand and waist grows weaker as you lean your forehead against his back. The desperation grew in Javier as he feels your strength slowly leaving.

“Aren’t you going to be a bigger outlaw than Arthur and Dutch?” Javier questions trying to keep your ambition and will to keep holding on alive.

It is another vain attempt. Your smile widens and your eyes moisten. Javier is so warm compared to how you are feeling right now. You want to laugh at this situation but instead, you think of a way to say goodbye to him before your energy is completely gone.

It’s going by fast and you think of words that will soothe his soul later when he is done grieving over you. Words that he will be later proud of you for saying in his mother tongue. You say it loud and clear using the rest of the energy you had to hold on.

“ **El tiempo lo cura todo.** (Time heals all wounds).”

Your energy is depleted and the last you feel is rubble digging into your skin as Javier screams for you.

Your last words truly are beautiful with some truth to it, but for some people, time takes a lifetime to heal wounds as bad as these. Javier may become stronger because of your death but he won’t ever forget the way he loved you.


	3. "Please don't leave me." [Charles Smith x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: “Please don’t leave me.” But it’s coming from Charles 😱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on May 16, 2020

~~I can’t change it to fluff I can’t change it to fluff I can’t change it fluff I can’t change it to fluff~~

Sweet, sweet, anon. I thought this one was going to be a piece of cake before I realized that making Charles hurt intentionally hurts me LMAO. So A+ for you. I struggled so badly not to put any fluff. Enjoy!

[Originally posted by highhonoroutlaw](https://tmblr.co/ZZh06X2g-LRUi)

Charles Smith x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Non-Binary)

Scenario Starter Number 10: “Please don’t leave me.”

Warnings: Angst, I have sinned for making Charles sad, this was the ultimate request that has done me dirty and it is only an average amount of angst lmao

Words: 479

“Please don’t leave me.”

As the words leave him he grabs your wrist so gently. His fingertips already rubbing soothing circles along your inner wrist. It makes your heart stop. Your whole body is begging you to stay with him. Your soul feels like it is crying for him.

You are visibly shaking as you decide to test him one more time. “Are you going to stop fighting?”

You dare to look at him. He looks conflicted and mostly saddened by your threat and attempt to leave. His lips open to say something before he closes them tightly. The tears finally fall from your eyes as you laugh.

“I figured as much. You always said it was ‘us’ in the relationship yet you have never chosen me. When I asked you to leave the gang you chose them. Now you are participating in fights? The Charles I know would never do something this stupid,” You murmur.

His grip tightens for a moment but he is aware that this is a losing battle. He fucked up by not listening to you.

“I have always done what I could to protect you,” He whispers.

His voice trembles as he tries to conceal his emotions. It’s always hard for him when it concerns you though. You give him a sad smile.

“I always appreciated you protecting me. I want to stay but I can’t while you give in to whatever this is. It’s not like you and you don’t wish to stop so I must go,” You whisper back.

You move to hold his hand with your free one and he takes it. His fingers already trying to memorize the way you feel. His eyes are misty and his lip keeps trembling. It is the most you have ever seen him give emotion besides your past intimate moments with him.

“I’ll write to you,” You say moving the wrist he is holding.

He slowly let’s go of it and just stares at you. You peck the hand you are holding and he quickly says, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Charles,” You reply.

It’s not enough and he knows this. You finally let go of him and pick up your bag. As your fingertips touch the door he tries again. This time his voice completing lacking any strength he had once possessed.

“Please don’t leave me.”

You almost break but instead, you say once more, “I’ll write to you.”

You leave out the door and the two of you finally let your visions blur with tears. You were supposed to be the person who would never leave him. Charles yearns to run after you but the logical and composed side of him knows you are right. He hasn’t been the same since the gang split and he needs to find peace with your decision even if it fucking hurts like hell.


	4. “Stop pushing everyone away.” [Arthur Morgan x Reader x John Marston]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: For the sad yee haw hours can I please get # 16 with john x reader x arthur i hope you're good and thanks in advanced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on May 18, 2020

Thank you, Honey and I hope you’re ready for your heart to sting a bit. This request made me think of [@shethenightwolf](https://tmblr.co/mtuMtDL6S1HQOiwLUVEmvoQ)’s (That is her ao3 as well I think) work “Between you two” so if you haven’t read that by her I recommend it!

[Originally posted by twicebian](https://tmblr.co/Zv0Fwn2ejDJII)

Arthur Morgan x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Non-Binary) x John Marston

Scenario Starter Number 16: “Stop pushing everyone away.”

Warnings: Angst, Arthur and John need a hug

Words: 676

“Stop pushing everyone away.”

You stare at them with bewilderment. Arthur is petting your horse trying to get it to relax from your current state that made it stressed. John is holding onto your wrist holding the reins and they both stare at you with sadness.

“Were you really just about to leave without telling anyone?” John asks the hurt evident in his voice.

The burning stares they give you makes the guilt in you build up fast and ready to burst. Of course, you deny it, ignoring their first sentence.

“No. I was going to take a ride. I need it,” You murmur.

Arthur challenges you. “Alright. Let’s go take a ride then. John and I can stay a bit behind that way you are safe and not alone.”

“No. I can go by myself. Done it plenty of times before,” You say rather harshly.

Arthur glares at you and John feels the tension. He is of course siding with Arthur. He speaks in a rough harsh voice as well. “Done it plenty of times before when you were okay. It’s obvious you haven’t been okay lately. We just don’t want-“

“Me to be alone? What you don’t trust me? Let me lay out some harsh truths here and now. I love both of you dearly but it isn’t going to work out. I need to push you away because I want to leave. This gang has turned toxic. You two are always clashing at each other’s throats for my attention and putting your friendship on the line? It is not worth it just for me. You both have better things than me. You have each other and that friendship is so much better than just being sweet on me,” You state.

The two stare at you and the dread fills their gut as they realize you are not going to come back if they let you leave. They don’t want you to leave. The look in your eye suggests that they can’t make you stay either.

You shake off John’s grip on your wrist and the look of hurt flashed across his face. It makes your chest sting but you ignore it to glare at him before turning that glare to Arthur.

“You are a bit late in demanding I don’t push everyone away. I made everyone at camp hate my guts now and it ain’t that hard with everyone on edge thanks to Dutch. I am almost as despicable as Micah. Nobody but you two will miss me. It’s time I go and start fresh. I… Care about you two. Please take care of each other.”

Your body tenses and the two glance at each other before agreeing on something. They agree to let you go. It is going to hurt but you are right. This group has gotten toxic and maybe if you leave now you can have a fresh start. Something the two don’t even dream of having.

Even if they agree on it they try once more verbally to get you to stay.

“If you really cared ‘bout us you wouldn’t leave us like this,” John says going straight for the guilt-tripping.

Arthur only gives you that one sad look that tears your insides apart. “(Name), please don’t do this…”

They accepted that you’re going to go but a part of them wishes that you’ll stay and fall with them on this path that is inevitably going to destroy the gang. You don’t. You don’t say anything to them as you dig some pressure into your horse and get the already anxious horse to full speed.

You don’t hear them call for you and you don’t look back. It’s finally time to heal and move on.

The two males watch as your horse takes you away. Arthur does his best to ignore the pounding of his heart and the need to chase after you. He instead glances at John whose eyes are misty. John tries to smile but it looks too sad.

“Nobody wants to stay with us, do they?”


	5. "Just go." [Josiah Trelawny x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: May I get number 7 "just go" with Josiah and a fem reader? Please and thank you I hope you feel better sweet ro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on May 18, 2020

Just ouch this… I don’t know whether to applaud you or boo you because wowowowow angst. Anyway, thank you baby and I hope you enjoy it!

[Originally posted by hoovesmadeofsteel](https://tmblr.co/Zzgh9Y2iAWOTD)

Josiah Trelawny x Female Reader

Scenario Starter Number 7: “Just go.”

Warnings: Angst, mentions of cheating, I made myself mad at Josiah

Words: 884

“Just go.”

The words left your mouth with a certain harshness that made Josiah flinch. He almost regrets coming over to you to receive your blessing. He didn’t realize that you would give it away so fast. He was hoping for the opposite reaction. That you would beg him to stay or take you with him, not those two words and the way you avoided making eye contact.

“My dear? What is the matter?” He asks trying to not let his voice waver in the slightest.

You take a moment to collect yourself so you don’t cry in front of him. You don’t want him to see you in tears when he goes. Your throat is dry and itchy from wanting to sob but you keep it in.

“I said just go. I have no idea why you want to torment me this way. Why you would want to leave with my blessing. Arthur already gave you his, now go,” You state.

Josiah is almost heartbroken. Whatever possessed you to change your feelings about him so quickly? Just the other day both of you had a splendid night or well as splendid as can be when all he had to work with was the surrounding trees and a few blankets and one lantern. You still enjoyed yourself and even started to call yourself the future Mrs. Trelawny. Something that made his heart burst with happiness.

“Come with me,” He states.

He didn’t even think about it. It definitely isn’t his style since his voice sounded almost desperate. You still won’t look at him and that is probably what bothers him the most. Your chest is heaving up and down as you try to contain your emotions.

He tries again watching as your face turns into one of conflicted emotion. “Come with me (Name). Let us live together and find a beautiful home. Let’s get married so you can officially be Mrs. Trelawny.”

That seemed to be your breaking point. The tears started to fall down your face and you had to take in shaky breaths so you don’t let that stupid sob coming up go. This isn’t the reaction he wanted at all. It looks like he pained you by addressing what you wished most.

His gloved fingers meet your chin and he forces you to look at him. The final wall breaks and you could no longer contain all your confusing emotions. You are crying uncontrollably now and most definitely got at least Arthur’s, John’s, and Abigail’s attention the others minding their own business.

“How dare you?” Your voice sounds so shattered that it makes his own heartache.

What did he do?

You push his chest. Your sadness slowly turning into anger. “How dare you?! Were you just going to leave them for me? How can you do this to someone you promised yourself to? How can you do that to your kids? How could you make me the other woman?”

You took out a photo he recognizes. The photo of his wife and two sons. It explains your anger now. The guilt makes him shake. He never intended you to find out.

“I… (Name), I can explain if you let me-“ You cut him off by laughing.

Your laughter is something he never wants to hear. It’s so pained and it’s from you. He caused this and seeing your heartbreak is the worst thing he has ever seen. You are hugging yourself, rocking yourself, trying to bring yourself some comfort.

“Explain what? You love me? I’m the only one for you? You fell out of love with her? You can give me a million excuses but this is the worst thing you’ve done. What is to say you wouldn’t do the same thing to me if I do marry you? I have to live with this guilt too, you know. She doesn’t know what you do when you leave, does she?” Your voice is so loud and it echoes in his mind.

Josiah takes off his hat and holds it against his chest in the form of a beg. “Please (Name). I do love you. I love you more than anything in this existence. Don’t let my foolish mistake ruin us.”

“Your foolish mistake? Your current wife and kids are mistakes to you?!”

He winces. “No, my love. That is not what I meant. Please calm down for a moment and let me ex-“

You shake your head and beg him this time. “Please just go. Go to your family right. I am staying here with my own family.”

You finally look past him to Arthur, Abigail, and John. You nod and Abigail scurries over to you to pull you into a much-needed hug. Your sobs finally coming out in fool force and you can only hold her as she rubs your back and shushes you gently.

Josiah watches you with sadness. Arthur pats him on a back and in his own way tells him it is time to leave. Your rejection will forever haunt his mind. The way your eyes watered and cried, the sound of your sobs and the pure heartbreak expressed on your face will forever be etched into his mind. He really did mess up and all he can do is listen to your plea to just go.


	6. "Who is it going to be?" [Molly O'Shea x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I please get Molly x female reader for 5? I hope you feel much better soon and are staying safe 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on May 24, 2020

Thank you honey! I’m staying safe as I can and taking it day by day still. Here is your sweet angst. I hope you enjoy it, Love!

[Originally posted by veolatte](https://tmblr.co/ZKA6RY2hoN6bx)

Molly x Female Reader

Scenario Starter 5: “Who is it going to be?”

Warnings: Angst, mentions of cheating, hearts be broken and it’s the reader’s, I did my girl wrong in this- refer to the last sentence I wrote lmao-

Words: 703

“Who is it going to be?” You ask your eyes not leaving hers for a second.

She stares at you with slight confusion before she realizes that you are finally making her choose between you and Dutch. She looks shocked.

“We can’t do this here and now. Dutch is going to be here any second,” Molly says.

She looks terrified of Dutch finding out what has been going on but you don’t care. You really don’t care. Your heart has gone through enough pain for her and whenever you think you are getting closer to securing her in a relationship she deserves she pushes you back. She falls right back into his arms and it nearly kills you every time.

“We can. You had enough time to think about this…”

The stare she gives you suggests that she already has her answer. You feel your breath hitch slightly and your heart race as it tries not to break then and there.

“Of fucking course. I should’ve known better. I have done everything for you that he doesn’t do for you. When will you see that you deserve more than him? I… God, do you know how much I love you? I am the one taking the risk for you each time. I come and visit you at your request. I go to such great lengths for you and you would really rather be with that man? He doesn’t pay attention to you. All you are is eye candy for him and even then you see the way he stares at Mary-Beth!” You rant.

You know you’re pushing it but you deserve to say every word. In your eyes, she deserves to know how much pain you are in. How you really do feel like you are dying by seeing her surprised expression turn into a hard stare.

She hisses at you. “I think you should go. Dutch is a great man.”

“Was I just some toy for you then? Some plaything for you to use until Dutch pays attention to you? Do you even realize how much pain you are putting me in right now? What am I saying? Of course you don’t. You don’t care about anyone but yourself and I hate how that is something I love about you,” You say.

It’s like you can’t stop talking. All of the emotions want to burst out of you right here and now and they sort of do. Your eyes are misty and cloudy before you blink and the tears fall.

This time her face turns serious and she admits. The fact that she admits it hurts more than ever. “You don’t mean anything to me. How could you provide for me the way Dutch does?”

That is laughable. You want to laugh, scream, and cry. She continues, “I appreciate all the times you’ve came for me and kept me company but I love Dutch. I am in love with him. He’s the one for me.”

The ugly sob you are so trying desperately ignore almost comes crashing out. Thankfully, though, a distraction happens. The man you despise walks in. He looks confused as he sees your crying form and Molly’s awkward one.

“Miss (Last Name), what can I do for you?” Dutch asks.

You glance at Molly. You can see the distrust and fear in her eyes. If it’s possible, it’s the distrust, and the fact that she is scared of you bringing up her cheating with you makes you want to cry even more. You aren’t that petty as much as she thinks you must be. You hate it. You hate everything as you force a smile and turn to Dutch.

“Sorry, Dutch. I came here looking for you to ask about any medicine you can bring it. I ain’t feeling too well and the stuff Grimshaw has isn’t kicking in. That’s it. Sorry for worrying you and thank you Molly. Thank you for showing me your true self just now.”

Dutch narrows his eyebrow down as he asks, “Miss O’Shea helped you?”

You want to laugh and defend her at the same time. You merely nod. “Yeah. You can say that. Thanks again Dutch.”

_You helped me dodge a bullet._


	7. "You can't play the victim here." [Arthur Morgan x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "You can't play the victim here" Arthur with female s/o please and thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on June 6, 2020

Here you go, Honey! I hope you enjoy it! <3

(I’m exhausted and it may show in this haha)

[Originally posted by comeonperalta](https://tmblr.co/ZY6dMy2gIubNZ)

Arthur Morgan x Female Reader

Scenario Starter Number 6: “You can’t play the victim here.”

Warnings: I am a sinner for breaking Arthur’s heart, Angst, Arthur feels betrayed, pregnancy, Reader is going to do what she thinks is best

Words: 882

“You can’t play the victim here.”

The silence that follows afterward is so intense. Your hands are shaking in fists as you try to calm yourself down. You can’t believe he is telling you this. You can’t believe he is guilt-tripping you, all because you are starting to plan a life out of the gang. Your eyesight is getting a tad blurry. It’s his fault you were in this predicament in the first goddamn place.

You finally speak up, “Me? I can’t play the victim? Are you even listening to yourself?! I’m trying to find a way out for us! I am not playing the victim. If you want to project your feelings onto me, fine, but that also means you can’t play the victim!”

You point and jab your finger into his chest. The action angers him but he remains steady as he stares you down. “I am not leaving the gang behind. We are not leaving them.”

How the actual hell are you going to stay calm? How can you do this when he’s the one who is supposed to be in your corner?

“I am so sorry if you think you can’t leave the gang, but I am going to. I am your way out too! You can leave and stop feeling shitty for yourself! You don’t have to hurt any more people if you come with me. Please,” You say your voice suddenly going down a notch as you feel weak.

The look in his eyes suggests that he’s not going to follow you. Your heart is aching with pain from that. The stupid sweet-for-nothing whispers he told you weeks ago turned out to be lies then. You don’t know how Abigail stays so strong. With your current predicament, you really respect her.

You stick with your current thoughts and Abigail’s own encouragement to leave the group and try again.

“Arthur, what about us? I thought you said you would always be by my side. I love you more than anything in this world.”

_But there is about to be someone I love more._

“Why do you even want to leave in the first goddamn place?” Arthur questions his face expressing the anger and confusion he feels about you begging him to leave.

The anger leaves you completely at the question. You stare at him and your lips stay tight together as your hands slowly come down to your navel. He waits for words but the gears in his head slowly turn and he realizes why both of you are in this current situation.

He takes off his hat and only stares at you. His nerves feel like they are on fire.

“Shit. Yer pregnant?” He questions.

The way he asks leaves a sour taste in your mouth. Suddenly, it’s like his whole personality changes. He’s conflicted between saying you’re right and sticking with his argument.

“I… (Name)… I can’t leave the gang, this time because you deserve someone who can take care of both of you. You deserve someone who hasn’t had so much blood in their hands,” Arthur murmurs his eyes falling.

You hate it when he gets like this. Treats himself like he’s nothing. You instantly reach for his hands only for your heart to feel like it’s breaking from the harsh pull he does to escape your grip. He looks up and the guilt seeps onto his face.

You ignore it and try again. Your smaller hand holds his gently and he hates that he doesn’t deserve it. You rub circles into his hand with your thumb and begin to speak. “Arthur, you deserve a lot more than you think. You may believe you are nothing and that you deserve everything bad in life but you don’t. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You need to take responsibility for the lives you took but more importantly take responsibility for this new life you helped me create,” You say firmly.

He stares at you long and hard for a moment before he nods to himself. You can already feel your heart breaking.

“I can’t. I won’t go with you. I love you and them but I just can’t… I can visit you-“

You let go of his hands. You don’t bother to stop the tears this time. You welcome them. You speak and your voice shakes, “No. There’s no point if it just visits. There is no point in us if you won’t take this big leap and responsibility with me. I love you Arthur but you’re choosing the gang over me and this baby. I need to go. I’m leaving. Don’t bother trying to find me.”

His eyes widen and it feels like he’s been punched in the gut. He thought surely he could compromise with you but the way you looked just now, it nearly killed him then and there. He can’t find his voice as he watches you strut off towards Abigail in tears. He can see the daggers Abigail is already glaring into him and it just makes him feel worse.

He can’t move from this spot… He feels helpless as he lets you leave. You were right about one thing. He can’t stop playing the victim as he abuses himself emotionally and neglects what his heart yearns for.


	8. "I thought you were dead." [Charles Smith x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12timetraveler asked: Can I request number 9 with Charles and Female reader for the sad Yee yaw. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on June 8, 2020

Hahaha hi friend, thank you for this ultimate hurt I had created. I hope you enjoy it, Honey!

~~Why do I keep hurting my boy like this :’(~~

[Originally posted by sean--macguire](https://tmblr.co/ZMIJrW2mbclbE)

Charles Smith x Female Reader

Scenario Starter Number 9: “I thought you were dead.”

Warnings: Angst, I have sinned once again for making Charles sad, I keep breaking my own heart lmao

Words: 930

“I thought you were dead.”

Charles raises an eyebrow and his heart is racing. He can’t seem to process your words. He is just in shock that you are okay and alive. That he actually found you. His hand that knocked on your door slowly falls to his side. You look as beautiful as the day he left you. His heart can’t stop racing. The smile he contains is spreading throughout his body.

That is until you snap your fingers at him. You look exhausted but more of grief and relief.

“Did you hear me, Mr. Smith?” You question.

His eyebrow remains raised. Why are you acting like a complete stranger to him? He shakes his head and says, “Sorry. I got distracted… What is with the last name-calling?”

You let out a laugh but it sounds more like a sob. “You can’t expect me to be familiar with you after so long. It’s been eight years, Mr. Smith. Eight years. I thought you died with Arthur. John told me he didn’t know where you were that nobody knew where you were or what you were doing. I didn’t know. I waited as long as I could but god, the nights were so lonely. I cried myself to sleep for months. You can’t show up now and expect me to be filled with joy. Not when I had just accepted your death,” You say your voice shaking terribly.

His heart is hurting. He hates seeing you in so much pain and it truly is all his fault. “I… Am so sorry. After I helped Rain Falls and his people move I went back to see if Arthur had made it… He didn’t so I buried him. I spent my time looking for you. I truly did but…”

He gave up. He turned into someone he didn’t recognize and couldn’t dare show you that. Tears are streaming down your face and he wants to so desperately brush them off. The temptation to feel your warm skin touching his is strong and he goes to do it but you take a step back into your home. His face remains void of emotion as his heart starts to feel like a heavyweight is coming onto it.

Charles feels desperation come onto him. He wants to hold you so bad. He needs you to say his name, not his surname. He speaks again.

“Only recently did John and Uncle found me. He told me that you two still kept in touch and after I cleaned up my behavior I came here immediately. I needed to see you with my own eyes. I wanted this to go differently, not in the middle of the night but I couldn’t wait. I love you (Name). I love you more than anything and I am so sorry that you had to live with thinking I was dead. I’m planning on going to Canada soon… I can postpone it so we can become familiar with each other again. I want no one but you in my life,” He states going again to try and brush the tears off your face.

You take another step back and this time show him your left hand. His eyes widen as he spots the medal on your ring finger. He finally understands why you are so distressed right now. He feels guilty immediately for bringing you into this emotional state.

You beg to him. “You… Please don’t do this to me. You can’t touch me as if we’re still together. I loved you… I still love you and it hurts like hell but I can’t let you back into my life. I have a partner and they mean the world to me. They helped me with my grieving. We have kids. I have a family. You can’t do this to me. Why are you doing this to me?”

He can’t. He has the urge to go back in time and never even think of you. He wished he didn’t bring this pain to you at all. Instead, he does what he thinks he should do instead. He ignores you hits as he pulls you into a tight hug. It takes on a few seconds for the fight in you to leave as you are clutching him with all you have.

You’re crying hysterically and he spots a figure in the house checking on you. They are cautious but seem to understand what is going on. A few shaky breaths leave him and he finally asks his question.

“Do they treat you well?”

You nod your head yes.

“I am glad that I found you and I am happy you went after our dream to have a family. I am happy for you. I won’t postpone my trip. I’ll be leaving for Canada soon… Will you call me by my name one last time?”

You are nodding your head again. He can hear his name leave you but it sounds more like a broken sob. He’ll take it. He’ll cherish it. It is his goodbye gift. He places a kiss on the top of your head and pulls away motioning for your partner to come. They do and pull you all the way inside not sparing Charles another glance before shutting the door in his face.

He can hear your crying even with the door closed and it makes his heart want to stop beating. He regrets coming here but at the same time, it was so worth it. One thing that does cross his mind for your sanity is, he should’ve stayed dead.


	9. "Please look at me." [Charles Smith x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slimeballll asked: HEY BISH 💕 can I please request 17 “please look at me” with Charles 🥰 gimme allll the angst 😩😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on June 17, 2020

You know how I said my prior Charles request hurt? This one slapped me across the face and ripped my heart out. I think this is hurt Charles hours. :’) Enjoy babes! I hope you got tissues!

[Originally posted by carloscliveira](https://tmblr.co/Z9QTdY2i2MdCE)

Charles Smith x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Non-Binary)

Scenario Starter Number 17: “Please look at me.”

Warnings: Sinning once more for hurting this man : (, angst, reader and Charles have been a couple years before joining the Van Der Linde gang au, **Mentions of cheating (Arthur with Reader)** , oops

Words: 837

“Please look at me.”

Your voice is shaking as the guilt eats you up whole. You have never witnessed this man ever cry until now. In all your years of being together, you have never seen him break down like this. You didn’t expect this at all. You had thought he was losing feelings for you so of course, you started to distance yourself.

Why wouldn’t you? You didn’t want to stay with someone who no longer looks at you with love and care. Sure, he has his moments but he’s been detached and stressed from moving from Colter to Horseshoe Overlook. It’s been a stressful few months, you should have given him the benefit of a doubt, but you didn’t.

Instead, you made a mistake and now you’re paying the price for it.

You go to beg him again, ignoring the obvious eavesdroppers in the group, but he finally looks at you. His eyes are misty, filled with hurt, distrust, and it nearly kills you right there and then. He lets out a sigh as his hand goes to fix his hair.

“I don’t want to look at you. Looking at you right now fills me with disgust,” He states honestly.

Seeing your eyes water at this makes him look away. You reach for his free hand and he freezes at your touch. He never freezes with your touch, he always leans into it. You fucked up.

“It was just one night. It was a stupid mistake, it’ll never happen agai-“

He cuts you off with a glare. He takes a moment to control his anger and speaks as calmly as he can. “A mistake? You were supposed to be back within an hour or so. You deliberately stayed the night in the middle of nowhere with him. He admitted you seduced him. What you did was not a mistake but a choice,” Charles states his eyes growing cold.

“Charles I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I had too many dri-“

He cuts you off again. This time the anger and disappointment rising as he tries desperately to keep his cool. “I would’ve believed your tale if Arthur hadn’t come clean first. It’s sad that my friend did this to me but he came clean and ratted you out. You had no intentions to tell me what you did. He told me drinks were involved after his camp was set-up. You knew your intentions the second you decided not to come home straight to me,” He says.

When you can’t say anything to defend yourself he scoffs and continues. “Not even that. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice the looks you gave Arthur at Colter leading up to here? It’s the same look I always gave you and that you used to give me. I can only assume that you started to take an interest in him and acted on it. That’s the only way that Arthur would have hurt me like that but for you to hurt me like this? It’s like I don’t even know you anymore.”

You feel sick. You feel so sick and disgusted with yourself. It’s like your gut keeps twisting into knots. You hate what you did now that you see the aftermath. It wasn’t worth hurting Charles like this. It wasn’t worth feeling a different person’s touch because you thought Charles and you were slowly losing love. It was your fault and now you don’t know if there is a way to salvage it. Especially, with the way he is looking and speaking to you.

“You threw away all of our years together…” He says seeming to no longer have any anger in him, just disappointment.

Your eyes widen and bring up the hand you are desperately holding onto and make it cup your cheek. You plea with him. “Charles, look at me. I’m still your partner. I’m still the person you love.”

He shakes his head and pulls away. The sting in your heart is growing and you can’t fix it. This is unfixable.

He confirms this. “You threw away all of our years together. I wanted to live the rest of my life with you but not anymore. I thought I can work past this before confronting you but I can’t. I just don’t get how you can do that to a person, make them feel as if they are nothing and then expect nothing to change. By the end of the week either I’m leaving this group or you are.”

Before you can beg him more or he can spare you another glance he turns to leave needing to be alone. You watch him stalk off until you gather yourself and take a look around. The eavesdroppers in the group are glaring at you and you already know that it is you who is leaving this group.

You are going to leave the one man who was your peace all because you fucked up and hurt him. Maybe you deserve the lone path.


	10. "Everything is going to be okay." [Arthur Morgan x Male Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: For sad yeehaw hours...8 with Arthur/male reader, please? Thank you in advance. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on June 27, 2020

I have no words for this one. Just ouch. :’) Enjoy Lovely.

[Originally posted by dantesparda](https://tmblr.co/ZucUtXYWXIHfGe00)

Arthur Morgan x Male Reader

Scenario Starter Number 8: “Everything is going to be okay.”

Warnings: Sadness, the ultimate sadness, death, spoilers y’know with Arthur haha,

Words: 756

“Everything is going to be okay.”

You don’t know how many damn times you said that stupid sentence. You don’t know why you keep saying that pointless lie. Arthur knows he’s dying and you seem to be in a slight denial but slowly accepting it. The next time you see fucking Micah and Dutch, you swear they will go by your hands.

“Hey, I’m okay. I’m still here. Calm down and help me get to that rock. I want to watch the sunrise with you,” Arthur murmurs.

You despise how exhausted he sounds. You hate it so much and how weak he is that he can barely move. You listen without any other thoughts. You pull him up onto your shoulder and wince when you hear him cough like crazy. You move him to the spot he pointed out. It’s a perfect place for when the sunrise comes up.

Once he is leaning against the rock as comfortable as he can get he looks for your hand. You immediately lace your fingers with his and hold his tightly. You want to remember how his hand feels desperately. The tears keep trying to come out but you don’t want his last moments to be you crying.

“You going to meet up with John? Make sure he got to Abigail?” Arthur breaks the silence.

You reply, “No. I’ll stay with you until the very end. Then I’ll give you a proper burial.”

He chuckles at this before becoming serious. “I love you (Name). I’m sorry that you had to get stuck with a guy like me but maybe now you can go off and find another partner. Someone who won’t disappoint you as much.”

“Don’t fucking say that. I want to be your man only. No one else’s. I am lucky to have met you and lucky to have fallen in love with you,” You state your voice clear and this time staring at him, your eyes no longer misty.

He laughs again and leans into you. You can feel him growing weaker. You want to give him a story about your past life or the gang but the latter would be too painful right now. Instead, you pull Arthur’s weak body into your lap so he can lean more into you and you hold him.

You both remain in complete silence (besides Arthur’s bloody coughs) until you think of something to ease his dying self.

“I will make sure John got to Abigail after I tend to you. I’ll try and make sure everyone got out safe. More importantly, I’m going to make sure Micah pays for his betrayal,” You promise.

You don’t say a word on Dutch. You don’t have the heart to do that to him unless he personally requests something to be done to Dutch. He seems to be content with what you have promised so far as his bodyweight seems to become heavier as he becomes weaker.

You remain in silence the majority of the time. Letting out and ‘I love you’ every now and then as he chuckles and says it back. Soon enough, the night starts to become lighter as you spot the sun slowly but surely coming over the horizon. Arthur’s breathing is weaker and he is hanging onto his last moments with you to see the view he loves the most.

“You’re going to be just fine without me. I promise,” Arthur says his voice barely audible.

Since he is in your lap you let your emotions take over since he can’t see them. Your cheeks become wet as you nod your head trying to agree with him. You find your lips at the back of his neck and you let him have his last moments with the view.

When his body becomes limp you hesitantly call for him. “Arthur?”

No reply.

“Arthur?”

Your body starts to shake uncontrollably as you hold onto his lifeless body. The reality of him being gone is sinking in and it is crushing you. You feel as if your world is gone. You hug him and shake as you try and ground yourself.

You don’t know how much time has passed but eventually, you become numb as you realize you need to give him a proper burial. Your heart feels empty as you try and guard yourself so you can mourn over him later, but a new emotion is rising up. You feel the need to pursue your promise now and fast.

Everything may be okay in the future but right now it isn’t.


	11. "You remind me of someone." [Sean Macguire x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> admin-in-residence asked: For the Sad Yee Haw Hours May I request #2 You Remind me of Someone for Sean with a female reader please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on September 6, 2020

Sean…. My dear sweet boy…. I made him a jerk in this lol. I hope you enjoy it!

[Originally posted by ugh-my-back](https://tmblr.co/Zl7I6lYEHSfF8W00)

Sean Macguire x Female Reader

Scenario Starter Number 2: “You remind me of someone.”

Warnings: I did our boy dirty in this, one-sided attraction, mentions of a one-night stand, angsty for the reader, sean is having a blast

Words: 508

“You remind me of someone.”

Those words instantly crushed your heart as you try to ignore the absolute horror and embarrassment you feel. Does he really not remember you? You talked plenty of times before! Was your confession for this moron not remembered? You gave it in front of plenty of people. He seemed so happy he even bedded you! Your cheeks are warm from the embarrassment you are failing to hide.

Your eyes move from Sean’s face to the older men accompanying him. The oldest one is staring at you with sympathy. You know the kind man to be Hosea. The other one you remember to be known as Arthur. Arthur hits Sean upside the head making the Irishman wine.

You would’ve found it funny if you weren’t completely mortified.

“Do you really not remember her, you idiot?!” Arthur questions.

Sean’s eyes return to you and the flicker of recognition goes through his face before it passes. “No, brother. I got wasted the other night remember?!” He laughs as he ignores your now crying form.

Hosea acts quickly and leads you outside. There he allows you to cry fully into him as he pats your back. He offers some words of comfort. “There, there, Miss. I know we only knew each other for a few weeks but you do truly deserve better than that nitwit. I hate to say it but it may be for the better. We are leaving soon to continue on our journey and you don’t want to be tied up in our messes,” Hosea murmurs.

You nod your head listening to the logic but your heart hurts so freaking bad. You relay this to the older man. “I understand but he has to be playing some sick joke. How can he humiliate me like that? I remember his words so clearly from the other night.”

You remember his gentle touches and his sweet words. He didn’t even look intoxicated. Was he truly so?

“I’m so sorry, my dear. It is for the better. I wish we kept a better eye on him so he didn’t hurt you like this. Just remember you are young and beautiful. Surely, you’ll catch the eye of someone who wouldn’t dare hurt you like that idiot.”

Hosea’s words do help a bit and he manages to calm you down. It worked up right into the point where he said he needed to leave and Arthur comes out with Sean. Arthur bids you goodbye while Sean looks at you with a regretful expression but it is wiped off just as fast.

He smiles as he greets you almost the same as he has been whenever you try to get his attention. The slight difference being what he had called you the night you fornicated. “See ya later, Princess.”

Your eyes widen as he ignores your burning stare and you can’t say anything as the humiliation comes back. He wasn’t intoxicated. He was just playing with you. Maybe that is what you get for falling for the dashing comedic Irishman.


	12. "This will never work." [Andrew Milton x Male Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Here's a challenge for you Ro! "This will never work" male reader and *drumroll* Andrew Milton! ;-) i know you'll love this one! 😘 also i certainly hope you're feeling better and less stressed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on September 6, 2020

I finally got to this one wow! I do love this one thank you for requesting it! I feel a lot better after my long hiatus. I hope you enjoy this!

[Originally posted by abigailmarstons](https://tmblr.co/ZVAj0m2dLRBph)

Andrew Milton x Male Reader

Scenario Starter Number 3: “This will never work.”

Warnings: Angst, enemies to lovers to enemies, Milton is a jerk, hinted death

Words: 553

“This will never work.”

You stare blankly at the man. A small feeling in your gut is telling you to get out of there but your emotions are overriding that feeling. There’s no way he is being serious. If he is you can start laughing at his hypocrisy for letting this even happen. However, you do know he is right. That this relationship between you two wouldn’t last long. You still decide to toy with him.

“And why is that Andrew?” You practically purr his name seeing if it still does something to him.

It does. You can see him shake from that and the conflict brewing inside his mind. You still got this so the feeling in your gut lessens. You have a feeling you know where this is headed. This isn’t like your usual meetups at this hotel. For instance, he’s tense as hell and hasn’t already tried to rip your clothes off.

Instead, he is standing up and refusing to even go near the bed. The feeling in your gut is telling you this may be a set-up. That this is the final straw that you’ll have with this infuriating man you love.

He finally answers you. “We both know why it won’t work. This relationship was never supposed to happen. I despise your leader and you adore him so. You are just a fucking outlaw I am supposed to capture… Or release if you are willing to give up your boss.”

You scoff. All your negative emotions for this man start to pile up. He wants you to turn Dutch in? Screw that. You almost want to walk out but instead, you decide you want to know one thing before you do.

“You know the answer to that. I would never betray Dutch like that. Now tell me before I cut things off between us. Was this whole secret relationship a trap?” You ask.

You see him freeze for a split second and that was the only answer you needed. You are upset but you think you do deserve it because in a way you did betray Dutch for sleeping with the enemy.

You add on, “I do love you Andrew but my family comes first. We both knew this could end in bloodshed. Now my real question is are you going to let me walk out the door?”

“If you can’t bring me Dutch then I, unfortunately for you, have to take you in as well,” Andrew states.

He seems at peace with this decision. It makes you already mourn over your relationship. You hear a thud and you knew you should’ve listened to your gut. You reach for your gun and keep it pointed at Andrew as you walk towards the window. He gives out an order and two of his men come through the door. You break the window but before you can jump out you feel pain and warmth through your chest. You look down to see blood.

You can’t pinpoint where you were shot as you grow immensely weaker. You fall to the floor and begin to choke on some blood. You want to laugh at your demise. You really should’ve listened to your gut.

The last thing you hear is Andrew say, “I didn’t say I needed you alive to take you in.”


End file.
